Der Ausflug
by Leontideus
Summary: Harry unternimmt einen nächtlichen Ausflug, den er nie wieder vergessen wird! Eine fluffy Weihnachtsgeschichte!


**Der Ausflug**

Harry erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Er wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte, doch er war hellwach und er merkte, dass er nicht wieder einschlafen konnte. Daher zog er leise einen Umhang über und schlich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt sich im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas die Zeit zu vertreiben. Doch unten angekommen, hatte er keine Lust mehr alleine dort rumzuhängen. Er beschloss eine kleine Streiftour durchs Schloss zu machen. Kurz überlegte er, ob er nicht seine Karte und den Tarnumhang aus seinem Zimmer holen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Es war Weihnachten und da würde wohl niemand außer ihm um diese Uhrzeit im Schloss unterwegs sein.

Er kletterte durch das Portraitloch und marschierte los. Auf seinem Weg betrachtete er die Bilder, besah sich die geschmückten Rüstungen näher, genoss den Blick aus den Fenstern auf die verschneiten Ländereien und achtete nicht auf seinen Weg. Er hatte kein Ziel und ließ sich einfach treiben.

Doch was war das? Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen! Filch und Snape! Sie kamen auf ihn zu! Panisch schaute er sich um. Nur eine Biegung verbarg ihn noch vor den beiden. Hinter ihm war der Gang schnurgerade und ohne Abzweigungen. Es gab hier keine Statuen oder ähnliches, hinter denen er sich hätte verstecken können. Nun berreute er, dass er seine Tarnumhang und die Karte nicht mitgenommen hatte. Doch was war das? Da war direkt neben ihm eine unscheinbare Tür. Blitzschnell schlüpfte er hindurch. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte er, wie Filch und Snape an der Tür vorbeigingen. Sie hatten ihn nicht bemerkt.

Erleichtert lehnte er sich an die Tür und schaute sich erst mal um. Er war in einem sehr merkwürdigen Raum gelandet.

Das ganze Zimmer war von einem unheimlichen Leuchten erfüllt. Woher kam diese Leuchten? Harry konnte es nichts sehen. Eigentlich konnte er bis auf das Leuchten gar nichts sehen. Wo waren die Wände? Wo war die Decke?

Harry wollte nur raus – lieber würde er sich von Filch und Snape fangen lassen, als länger in diesem Raum zu bleiben. Panisch drehte sich um. Doch auch hinter ihm war nur dieses Leuchten. Wo war die Tür? Er konnte nichts sehen! Er würde sie ertasten müssen! Er tastete sich zurück zur Tür und tatsächlich spürte er einen Widerstand – doch es war nicht die erhoffte Tür, sondern kalter Stein. Ein Schauer lief Harry über den Rücken und panisch tastend suchten seine Hände die Tür. Aber er fand sie nicht. Stattdessen fühlten seine tastenden Hände schon ein paar Zentimeter neben seinem Standpunkt die kalte Seitenwand. Er stand also nicht in der Mitte des Raumes, sondern in der Ecke. Er tastete sich weiter über die Wand. Doch etwa einen Meter von der Seitenwand entfernt stieß er schon auf die nächste Wand. Anscheinen befand er sich gar nicht in einem Raum, sondern in einem Gang. Doch die Tür blieb verschwunden. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dem Gang zu folgen. Vielleicht würde er so ja einen Ausgang finden.

So biss er die Zähne zusammen und machte er sich vorsichtig auf den Weg. Er ließ die Hände links und rechts an den Wänden entlang gleiten für den Fall, dass dort eine Tür war, denn noch immer konnte er nur das merkwürdige Leuchten sehen.

Nachdem er ein paar Minuten den Gang entlang gegangen war, fühlte er, wie seine linke Hand plötzlich in die Leere ging. Er hatte eine Abzweigung erreicht. Er blieb stehen und betrachtete sich den Gang dort genauer. Doch auch dort war nur das Leuchten zu sehen. Er zögerte eine Weile, doch dann beschloss er, weiter gerade aus zu gehen. So würde er notfalls wieder den Weg zurück finden,.

Er ging eine Weile weiter und immer wieder tauchten links und rechts Gänge auf, doch er ging beharrlich weiter gerade aus.

Plötzlich stieß er gegen eine Wand. Er war an einer Gabelung angelangt. Er überlegt, welchem Gang er folgen sollte. Dann beschloss er einfach links zu gehen. Kurze Zeit später gelangte er wieder an eine Gabelung. Aufs Geratewohl ging er diesmal rechts. So ging er immer weiter und bog an den Gabelungen mal links mal rechts ab, während er die Abzweigungen weiter ignorierte.

Schließlich wurde das Leuchten fast unmerklich weniger. Langsam konnte Harry die Wände des Ganges erkennen und brauchte nicht mehr mit den Händen sich dran entlang zu tasten. Dann sah er in der Ferne einen goldenen Bogen. Anscheinend war das der Ausgang aus diesem unheimlichen Labyrinth. Harry atmete erleichtert auf, dann begann er zu rennen. Und tatsächlich! Als er durch den Bogen durchgerannt war, verschwand das mysteriöse Leuchten und Harry stand am Rand eines dunklen, verschneiten Waldes. Am nachtschwarzen Himmel funkelten die Sterne.

Als er sich noch einmal zu dem Bogen umdrehte, sah er, dass er verschwunden war. Hinter ihm war nur eine verschneite Wiese. Doch direkt vor ihm war eine Lichtung und auf dieser Lichtung stand ein kleines Haus. Vor der Haustür stand ein Tannenbaum der mit tausenden brennenden Kerzen geschmückt war. Vorsichtig näherte Harry sich dem Haus, aus dessen Fenstern ein goldener Schimmer auf den Schnee viel. Durch die klare Nachtluft drang leise Weihnachtsmusik an sein Ohr.

Als er die Tür erreichte, sah er einen Zettel: „Du hast bewiesen, dass Du Deinem Herzen folgst und Deinen Zielen treu bleibst, so tritt ein und Dein Wunsch wird erfüllt."

Harry konnte mit diesen Worten nichts anfangen. Seinem Herzen folgen? Seinen Zielen treu bleiben? Und welcher Wunsch? War der Zettel vielleicht für jemand anders bestimmt?

Einen Augenblick zögerte er noch, doch was sollte ihm schon geschehen? Wenn jemand anders gemeint war, so konnte er sich entschuldigen und wieder gehen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ihm hier Gefahr drohen sollte. Außerdem wusste er auch nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Außer diesem Haus sah er weit und breit kein Zeichen von Menschen. Doch dort drin schien jemand zu sein und vielleicht könnten die Bewohner ihm helfen, wieder zurück ins Schloss zu kommen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und lugte durch den Türspalt. Was er hinter der Tür sah, ließ seinen Atem stocken.

Er blickte in ein großes, behagliches Wohnzimmer. In einer Ecke des Zimmers stand ein großer, wunderschön geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum. Die Zweige bogen sich unter brennenden Kerzen, goldenen Sternen, silbernem Flitter und allerlei Süßigkeiten fast durch.

In einer anderen Ecke brannte ein wohliges Feuer in einem Kamin und verlieh dem Raum einen goldenen Schimmer. Auf einem Sofa davor saß ein Ehepaar.

Harry erkannte sie sofort, doch er konnte es nicht glauben: es waren seine Eltern!

„Hallo mein Schatz, komm herein!", die Frau erhob sich, ging auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn herzlich. Sein Vater stand ebenfalls auf und begrüßte ihn herzlich.

In diesem Moment war ihm egal, ob es möglich war oder nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl nach Hause gekommen zu sein. Er spürte, dass er in Sicherheit war und wollte einfach das Gefühl genießen, ein zu Hause und eine Familie zu haben. Er wollte zumindest ein paar Stunden ein normaler Junge sein! Die Wärme, Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und den Frieden eines richtigen zu Hauses empfinden und mit seinen Eltern Weihnachten zu feiern.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf das Sofa – Harry saß natürlich in der Mitte! Lange saß er mit seinen Eltern vor dem Kamin, redete einfach mit ihnen und sang Weihnachtslieder. Anschließend aßen sie gemeinsam ein herrliches Weihnachtsmahl, redeten weiter und sangen noch ein paar Weihnachtslieder.

Harry war so glücklich wie nie zuvor. Doch ihm war klar, dass dies nur ein Geschenk für diese eine Nacht war und er würde wieder zurück müssen.

Als hätte sein Vater seine Gedanken erraten sagte er: „Harry, ich wünschte, Du könntest hier bleiben. Doch Du musst zurück ins Schloss. Die Weihnachtsnacht und damit auch die Weihnachtswunder gehen zu Ende."

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte und so nickte er einfach.

Seine Mutter, nahm ihr Medaillon, dass sie um den Hals trug, ab, drückte es ihm in die Hand und küsste ihn: „Damit Du Dich immer hieran erinnerst!"

Auch sein Vater verabschiedete ihn herzlich und Harry war den Tränen nahe.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück. Der goldene Bogen und das Leuchten waren wieder da. Voll mit den Erinnerungen an seine Erlebnisse, betrat er den Gang. Irgendwie schaffte er es, den richtigen Weg durch das Labyrinth zu finden, doch er bekam davon nichts mit. In Gedanken war er noch immer in dem kleinen Haus.

Zurück am Anfang des Ganges, verschwand das Leuchten. Er stand in einer kleine quadratischen Kammer, direkt vor der Tür, durch die er vor Filch und Snape geflüchtet war. Doch diesmal war nichts zu hören und auch der restliche Weg zurück in den Schlafsaal legte er problemlos zurück.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, zog er sich leise wieder aus, kuschelte sich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Als er nächsten Morgen erwachte, vielen ihm die Erlebnisse der letzten Nach wieder ein und dachte sich, dass es ein wunderschöner Traum war. Doch dann viel sein Blick auf etwas, dass er in seiner Hand hielt: Es war das Medaillon seiner Mutter.

Mit einem Lächeln weckte er Ron.

* * *

**Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review - gerne auch mit neuen Anregungen und Änderungen, damit ich es beim nächsten Mal besser machen kann! **


End file.
